Bow to the King
by bobmartin32
Summary: Broli fanfic. I watched the movie and didn't like it so I created an alternative story of what I thought should've happened instead.


Bow to the King!  
  
In the depths of space all was silent. Planets orbited suns and stars slowly burned out. Asteroids floated by and comets left a trail of ice in their wake. Yet all was silent. But not for long.  
  
A small triangular ship disturbed the silence of space. It soon vanished into the distance and soon all was quiet in this tiny part of the universe. The ship continued on its planned course and landed smoothly on a rocky surface. The door opened and someone stepped out. It was seemingly a middle-aged human. He wore a long cloak that went down past his feet and held a gnarled wooden staff that seemed to glow green ever so often. His long dark hair moved with the wind and his brown eyes seemed to be always on the look-out for something. He took a few steps forward getting used to the gravity and then waved his hand in a beckoning manner.  
  
Another man stepped out of the ship. He totally dwarfed the man beside him. He had long spiked blue hair and silver eyes that challenged all who dare oppose him. He was extremely muscular and he naturally radiated power and control. He wore white pants with a long red sash and with a brown belt that held his clothing up. Around his trunk like neck he wore a golden triangular pendant that had a blue pendant in the middle.  
  
He walked slowly out and looked down at the tiny man beside him. "Is this the place" He asked his mere voice causing the ground to slightly tremble. The man looked up at him and nodded his head slowly." Yessss.. this is were you will show those pathetic saiyans what a real warrior is". The giant smiled and it wasn't pleasant looking. He was looking forward to the approaching slaughter.  
  
----------------------  
  
Goku reeled back from the hit. His mouth bleeding from the ferocious hit. He dodged the next hard swung punch and kicked his powerful opponent in the head knocking him to the ground. "You know Vegeta, sometimes I think you forget we are training". Vegeta looked up at his training partner with a look of disgust. "You think I was actually trying there Kakarot?! If this was real I would easily wipe that smile off your pathetic face". Goku shrugged and walked over to the clothing rack and slipped his shirt back on. Vegeta got up and put his shirt back on too. He walked over to where his son Trunks and Goten were sparring together. He got some satisfaction as he saw that his son was still stronger. At least he could get back at Kakarot some how.  
  
Trunks saw his father watching him and immediately started giving it his all. Goten threw a punch at his shoulder and Trunks quickly moved out of the way and seemed to almost teleport behind Goten. He then kicked him in the head and sent him flying to the mat. He landed to see if Goten was alright and looked to see what his father thought. Vegeta had already started walking to the exit and had missed the big finish. Trunks in his disappointment didn't notice Goten get up and was knocked flat when Goten power punched him in the back. 'No fair! The match was over" Goten like his father just shrugged and walked over to bench and sat down to rest for a while.  
  
After training for a good 5 hours, Goku and his son flew back to their house. When they landed, Goku's wife Chi-chi rushed out and gave them both a scolding for being so late for dinner. They went into the circular hut they call home and immediately went to the supper table. Both Goku and his son were famished so they literally inhaled the food. Half-way done their delicious meal Gohan walked out of his room and joined them at the table. Goku and Goten stared at him for a moment their mouths filled with food then they returned to their gluteness munching. Gohan stared at his father and brother with annoyance then began taking out his homework for the day.  
  
Goku and Goten finished their meals almost at the same time and they looked at each other and laughed. They then looked at Gohan who was still studying very intently. Gohan looked up when he noticed he was the center of attention. "So how was training today you guys?" Goten answered with a huge smile. "Oh I am getting stronger every day. I'm trying to be as strong as daddy". Goku looked at his youngest sun proudly then looked over at Gohan. "You should come again some day and see how strong you still are." Gohan looked back down at his studies and began writing again. "You know that I quit fighting. I am training my mind instead of my body because I feel that is more important." An awkward silence filled the table and Gohan gathered up his books and went back to his room.  
  
---------------------  
  
Piccolo was in trouble. Standing before him was some huge warrior that looked like he could take Piccolo and turn him into dust. Piccolo went into defence position while silently noting the small man who was observing the whole thing. "What do you want?" The giant just smiled and took up a fighting stance. "If you want to fight then so be it". Piccolo charged the stranger and aimed a fast punch for the stomach. It connected and Piccolo withdrew his hand. He looked at it and it felt like he just punched a wall. The warrior started laughing then slowly walked over to the namek. He extended his giant arm and moved his hand in a taunting gesture. "Give me your best shot". Piccolo took a quick step back then flew into the air. He charged up his "Special Beam Cannon" then let loose with everything he had. It flew straight and true and hit the stranger in the middle of his chest. 30 seconds later and the stranger still hadn't moved and the beam was starting to weaken. Piccolo gave it one more burst of energy then stopped right after he noticed that it was useless. He landed and looked extremely exhausted. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily.  
  
Piccolo stared at the giant and noticed that there wasn't even the slightest scratch. "What the hell are you?!?" The fighter walked over to Piccolo and put one finger on his head. He pushed lightly but to Piccolo it felt like he was putting a house on his head. He immediately collapsed on his knees. "I am your King and you shall bow to me!!!!" Piccolo struggled to stand up and regain his dignity but it was useless. The warrior looked down at the pitiful green fighter "I am Broli! And I am finished with you now!" Broli easily sent Piccolo flying with a swift kick to the chest. At the time of impact Piccolo felt his chest bones breaking and he was sent flying into a hill were he lay covered in dust.  
  
The small man walked over to Broli and started jumping up and down in joy. "You're even better then even I expected! You will have no problem handling the rest of the fighters here on Earth!" Broli nodded in agreement. "Our next targets are approaching. They noticed the increase of the namek's power and have come to find out what is going on. You will deal with them". Broli smiled in anticipation.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tien, Yamcha and Krillen were having a BBQ when all of a sudden Krillen dropped his hamburger to the floor. "Is that Piccolo's energy signature!?!" Tien and Yamcha both put their hamburgers down on their plates and stood up. They concentrated on the faint signal that seemed to radiate from the snowy mountains to the north. All three of them at once looked in the direction from where it was coming. "That has to be Piccolo! He is the only one who trains there". Krillen and Tien nodded their heads then they all took up flight and flew in the direction of the power source.  
  
Thirty minutes later they arrived at their destined location. They saw Piccolo lying on the ground battered and bruised. They landed and quickly ran over to the downed warrior Krillen reached for the senzu beans. "What happened Piccolo!?! Who did this to you!?!" Piccolo slowly opened one of his eyes "Run you fools! Run before it's too late!" The three fighters looked around them expecting to be ambushed any second. "Looking for me?" They looked up and saw what seemingly looked like a giant hovering in the air. They immediately went into fighter's stance. The giant slowly descended until the tip of his toes were touching the ground. He smiled a big toothy grin then charged. The three warriors aimed punches at different places on Broli's body and connected with a loud thud. Broli carried on charging like nothing had happened. He swung his two large fists at once and hit Tien and Yamcha in the head. They both fell to the ground and almost fell unconscious from the searing pain in their heads. Krillen jumped out of the way in time and flew into the air. He shot a weak energy ball and Broli didn't even bother brushing it away. Krillen, realizing he was no match, tried to fly away but was stopped when Broli appeared right in front of him and flicked him in the head lightly. Krillen was sent flying into the ground.  
  
When the smoke cleared the three warriors were on the ground. Yamcha and Tien got back up and charged the seemingly indestructible warrior. They sent a flurry of hard blows at his face and Broli just stood there and dodged with his head. "His speed is incredible!, I can't even follow his movements!" Tien nodded in agreement. "Let me try this!" he split himself into 4 Tiens and they all went after Broli. All 4 Tiens fired a powerful energy blast at Broli and they all bounced back and hit all 4 Tiens in the chest. They fell to the ground in a pile and they became one again. Yamcha in desperation launched energy ball upon energy ball into Broli at point blank range! When the dust cleared, Yamcha's fears were confirmed when he saw the giant warrior still standing. Broli walked up to the cowering fighter and aimed a finger at his head. A tiny little ball of energy formed on the tip of his nail. "Give me your allegiance now! Or die!" Yamcha stared for a minute then shook his head. "Never! I would rather die then serve someone as evil as you! Broli grinned and the ball of energy grew a tiny bit bigger. "As you wish.MY SERVANT!!!" a small beam shot out of his finger and hit Yamcha in the head. His head immediately exploded from the raw power.  
  
Broli stared at the downed warrior for a moment then looked down at his clothes. They were dripping blood and a red stain had formed on his sash. "Damn you! Why couldn't you die less messily?" Broli stared in contempt at this pathetic excuse for a fighter. He didn't notice Tien getting up. Tien looked at the body of Yamcha and was immediately consumed with rage. "Damn you!!!! You are Dead!!!" He charged the murderer and threw an amazingly powerful punch. It hit Broli right in the face and didn't even make a dent. Broli surprised at the attack didn't control his power and hit Tien with a powerful bunch to the jaw. Tien fell back coughing up blood. Broli, angered that he let such a pathetic fool take him by surprise, gave Tien a giant uppercut to the nose. Tien flew in the air then fell to the floor. Broli cooled down a little then walked up to the downed figure. He kicked him softly in the gut to turn him over.  
  
Blood trickled out of Tien's mouth and nose and he gasped for air. But he knew that wasn't the worst of his problems. He could feel his nose bone jutting into his brain. The force of the punch had jolted the bone. Everything started getting hazy and he couldn't seem to focus on anything. The last thing he saw was Broli's smiling face then darkness consumed him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chi-chi stood over the kitchen counter preparing dinner. "I hope Goku and Goten come home from training soon". She continued her task when suddenly the house started shaking. "Earthquake!" screamed the frightened wife. She lay on the floor and waited for the destruction to begin. A hand seemed to appear on her shoulder and it gave her quick fright. She turned around and began to scold when she realized that this wasn't Goku. A huge man stood before her and lifted her up lightly. "Where is Goku?" Chi-chi immediately knew not to say anything because she easily deducted that this was an enemy of his. "I don't know! And did you know I could charge you just for entering my house!?!" She started punching and kicking the solid figure in front of her hoping that he would drop her. Broli knew she was lying and aimed a finger at her. A little ball appeared again and started to get bigger. "Let me go or I'll get my husband to beat the crap out of you!!!" The big man just laughed which caused the house to shake again. "Tell me or die.Miss." He spat out the last word.  
  
Chi-chi stopped pounding his chest and looked up with pure fear. "You would kill an innocent woman just for protecting her husband!?!" The energy ball on his finger grew a little more. "Just watch me". Broli flew out the window causing the glass to break. He landed outside and aimed his finger at the unprotected house. He fired the energy ball and watched as it hit the side of the house and caused it to immediately explode. He then flew away and recommenced his search for the illusive Goku.  
  
---------------------  
  
Gohan flew home after school and when he arrived horror awaited him. His house was burned to a crisp and he could make out a bloodied body in the middle of the debris. "MOTHER!!!!!!!!!" Gohan rushed to his mother and gently picked her up in his arms. He flew out of the rubble and quickly placed her on the grassy ground. "Mom, Mom, wake up, please wake up!" He checked his pockets to see if he had any senzu beans but found none. He wanted to get help but didn't want to leave his mother alone. He tried to get her to wake up. She was breathing faintly and seemed to be drifting away.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Goku and Goten came home from a long day of hard training. They swooped down and where they were expecting a house was burnt ash. Goku landed and ran to Gohan who was still trying to resuscitate chi-chi. "What happened!?!" Gohan looked up and Goku saw tears in his eyes. "Someone tried to kill mom!" Goku just stood there in shock and Goten fell on his knees and began to cry. 'Will she be alright?" Gohan stood up with his mom in his arms. "I am going to take her to a hospital then bring her a senzu bean." Goku quickly nodded then turned to Goten "Do you want to help Gohan, Goten?" Goten shook his head and a strange light appeared in his eyes 'I'll stay and help you find the bastard who did this!" Goku stared at his son for a moment with pride in his eyes then turned back to Gohan "You want to join us on our hunt after you get Chi-chi some help?" Gohan shook his head slowly 'You know that I have given up on fighting. I want to see no more pain and suffering." Goku shrugged then turned to leave and left a parting comment "Too late for that I think." He then motioned to Goten and they both flew away.  
  
Two hours later Goku was beginning to give up hope of ever finding the beast that hurt his wife. "Damn him where is he!?" Goku stopped in his tracks and felt the concealed anger start to rise "Whoever he is, he is going to suffer for what he has done!!!" Goten looked up at his father and saw his body start to glow. The ground beneath them started to shake and Goku started to feel his power be unleashed. Lighting struck Goku once then twice. "Wow father, you really are powerful!" Goten looked up at his father in admiration and shook his head in disbelief. Goku looked down at his son and felt his anger start to lower. "You will be like me someday Goten. I promise." He got control of his power then flew down to the ground to rest. "I wonder if we will ever find him" Goten sat down beside his father then immediately jumped up "Look Daddy up there! Up there!" Goku looked up and saw an immensely built man flying in the air toward the city of Dairo.  
  
Broli heard the distant voices and looked down to see that his prey was just below. He laughed in anticipation then turned around to land. He motioned for his master, who was balancing on the warrior's back, to descend 


End file.
